wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go! (album)
'''Go Santa Go '''is an album of the video with the same title. It was released October 8, 2013. Songs # Curoo Curoo (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watktins) # Everybody, I Have a Question (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, D Lindsay, G Page) # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Christmas Picnic (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # We Three Elves (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, D Lindsay, G Page) # Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper (S Blau, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, G Page) # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise) (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # Away in a Manger (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Here Come the Reindeer (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, G Page) # Go Santa Go (J Field) # Emma's Christmas Bow (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # Ding Dong Merrily on High (J Fatt,A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Oh Happy Day (A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Decorate the Tree with Dorothy (J Fatt, A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # The Holy City (Jerusalem) (B Conroy Murphy,S Pryce) # Henry's Christmas Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Silent Night (B Conroy Murphy,A Field,L Gillespie,S Pryce,E Watkins) # Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) Personell * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Paul Paddick * Santa Claus Vocals: Bert Newton, Paul Paddick * Mrs. Claus Vocals: Patti Newton * Elves Vocals: Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy, Lote Tuquiri * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Musicians * Steve Blau: Keyboard * Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy: Guitar, Keyboard and Percussion * Murray Cook: Bass and Guitar * Jeff Fatt: Keyboard * Anthony Field: Guitar, Drums and Percussion * John Field: Guitar * Lachy Gillespie: Keyboard and Percussion * Robin Gist: Guitar * Tony Henry: Drums * Peter Iacono: Drums * Rex Kelleher: Guitar * Alex Keller: Bass and Percussion * Angela Lindsay: Viola * Dominic Lindsay: Trumpet * Margaret Lindsay: Cello * Chris Lupton: Bass * Terry Murray: Guitar * Greg Page: Guitar * Simon Pryce: Percussion * Mark Punch: Guitar * Maria Schattovits: Violin * George Tseros: Bouzouki * Emma Watkins: Drums and Percussion Trivia Songwriter= * Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins wrote Everybody, I Have a Question, Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya, Emma's Christmas Bow, and Decorate the Tree with Dorothy. Jeff Fatt also wrote Decorate the Tree with Dorothy. * John Field wrote We Three Elves. |-| Musicians= * Bert Newton and Patti Newton guest stars in Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On, Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya, Here Come the Reindeer, and Go Santa Go. Lote Tuquiri, Joel Reddy, and Jay Laga'aia also guest star in We Three Elves. |-| Credits= * Lachlan Gillespie is credited as Lachy in this album. * Paul Paddick is listed as Captain Feathersword Vocals, Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals, Henry the Octopus Vocals, Wags the Dog Vocals and Santa Claus Vocals, Clare Field and Caterina Mete are listed as Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals, Lachy Gillespie is listed as Wags the Dog Vocals, Bert Newton is listed as Santa Claus Vocals, Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy and Lote Tuqiri is listed as Elves Vocals. |-| Others= * Oh Happy Day is the only song that doesn't appear on the Go Santa Go! DVD. |-| |-| Album Booklet GoSantaGo!albumbooklet.png GoSantaGo!albumbookletbackcover.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet1.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet2.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet3.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet4.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet5.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet6.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet7.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet8.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet9.png Gallery GoSantaGo!fullalbumcover.png|Full cover GoSantaGo!albuminlay.png|Inlay GoSantaGo!albumdisc.png|Disc Category:Wiggles albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries